The only one who can stand the Gibbs-stare
by Moon-fireflies
Summary: NCIS walks into a man at a crime scene who is extremely annoying and knows incredibly much about the team and the murder. Two teams collide. Everything could go down, or they could all come out stronger instead. Concentrates mostly on team Gibbs and Sherlock and John.
1. Chapter 1: A battle of knowledge

The Only One Who Can Stand the Gibbs-Stare

Chapter 1  
A battle of knowledge

"Grab your gear, we have a dead man on Navy ground!" Gibbs said while walking into the bullpen with a cup of coffee in his hand. The team jumped up and walked to the elevator.

They got out of the car near the crime scene and found some marines present to keep an eye on the place until they arrived. Gibbs walked to a guy standing beside the yellow crime scene line.  
"Who are those two?" he asked while pulling the line up so his team could enter. He looked at two men who seemed to be just civilians. One, short with blond hair and a military stance, stood away from the body, looking at the other guy. The second man was tall, had black curly hair and a long dark coat. He knelt on one knee next to the body and seemed to be looking at something near the victims ear.  
"They found the body, sir. Apparently they're British police." Gibbs looked at the man sceptically, then stepped under the line and walked to the tall, dark haired man. He noticed the shorter man also came nearer.

"Who are you and what are you doing at my crime scene?!" Gibbs barked. The man turned around and stood upright. He showed his ID.  
"That's not you," Gibbs said.  
"True, it's not me. You're the first to notice, actually."  
"And you are not British police either, are you?"  
"No, I'm not. The name is Sherlock Holmes, this is my friend Doctor Watson."  
"John Watson," John said, holding out his hand. Gibbs ignored it and continued to look at mister Holmes.  
"We have our own medical examiner, thanks." The whole team was watching the conversation, until: "DiNozzo, David, McGee!" Gibbs called. They all jumped, for he had not turned to them, and then at once said: "On it, Boss!"

"They tell me you found the body."  
"We did. The man was tortured for two days, then shot a few hours ago in the opening of the door of this little building, with a badly cleaned 9mm gun from just outside the open window on the other side of the hallway. He lived alone and– "  
"Wait, how do you know all that?"  
"He's a consulting detective," John said.  
"It's my job to know, who are you exactly?"  
"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. So you know everything?"  
"You, McGee, come here for a moment!" Sherlock called. McGee turned around and lowered the camera. "What?" The rest of the team also stopped and looked.  
"He obviously has a big dog, sits too much behind his computer, almost came too late this morning, and," he paused, looked interested and then said: "And his colleague calls him names." Sherlock looked around. McGee was clearly shocked, the others surprised. "This one, Tony DiNozzo, is unsure of his feelings for David, has money, but doesn't want to show it to everyone, plays guitar, but doesn't practise consequently. He also watches a lot of movies." Tony's mouth fell open, but Ziva hit him with her elbow and he immediately closed it.  
"Ah, and then David. She feels for DiNozzo like a friend, not romantically. She also is far stronger than she looks. You, 'Boss', build something big with wood, using hand tools, you have been in some kind of military service and have the habit of hitting your Senior Agent, DiNozzo, on the back of the head when he doesn't work when he is supposed to. You were married, multiple times, probably first widowed. Convinced?"  
The team looked amazed, although Gibbs kept his face blank. Then he smirked. "You guys, back to work!"

Ducky was walking towards them, Palmer trotting after him, greeted Gibbs and started examining the body.  
"So, mister Know-it-all," Gibbs said, "What do you think happened here?"  
"I haven't finished my theory yet, but I've a good idea. I will tell you the facts I know. This man was held by his captors for the past two days and tortured. I know there were at least two from the wounds. We found him here, shot two and a half hour ago by a nine millimetre gun from the window opposite to the door in the hallway, while he tried to enter. He is in the habit of smoking and lives alone not too far from here. He's not married and he has no job and so has probably not yet been reported missing."

"Boss, he has some toes missing!" Tony called to Gibbs.  
"Oh God, Sherlock, you did not steal them, did you?!" John cried.  
"Of course not! I don't have the space for experiments now. And by the way, this man was murdered, I would not steal or destroy evidence!"  
"Oh, and the pink suitcase then?!"  
"I did not steal it, I found it. That's a big difference." Gibbs shook his head and called one of the marines to stay with the two. Then he went to see what his team had found.

"Boss, this guy is not a marine," McGee said. "He's not in the fingerprint system. We did find an ID on him. This is Michael Riddle. His ID says he's 37, not married, no kids, lives alone about five miles from here."  
"He was shot by a nine millimetre gun," Ducky said, "died two or three hours ago."  
Gibbs cursed. How did this man know everything?  
"Boss, what is it?" Tony asked.  
"Mister Holmes knows too much about this case."  
"And us," Ziva added.  
"Could it be he did it and tries to bluff himself out now?" McGee asked.  
"It is possible," Ducky said from where he sat.  
"I don't trust him," Tony said, looking at the tall man talking to his friend from the corner of his eye.  
"How about taking him back to NCIS and interrogate him?" Ziva asked.  
"Good idea. DiNozzo?"  
"Thanks Boss!" Tony hurried off to take the men back to NCIS. This was totally a good idea, because otherwise he would have to sit in a car driven by either Ziva or Gibbs. 

* * *

A/N: First, thank you for reading this. That alone I really appreciate. Second, thanks in advance if you review or follow or favorite or all of them. Third, I ought to thank my beta-reader: AllThatIWant. You are great!

Next point: I do not own Sherlock or NCIS or any of its characters. I'm also not making any money of this.  
If you like this first chapter of my first own fanfic, you should thank Goldfishmind for pulling me into this world.

Thank you guys, more are chapters to come!


	2. Chapter 2: What's wrong with Sherlock?

Chapter 2 new  
What's wrong with Sherlock?

When Gibbs, Ziva and McGee, who was still a little green, came walking out of the elevator, they found Tony sitting at his desk.  
"Holmes is in interrogation, Boss, and Doctor Watson is in the conference room," he said, meeting his boss' eye. "Holmes didn't say one word on the way here."

"McGee, pull up his file." McGee nodded and started typing on his computer. Gibbs looked at him again when he didn't get it within a minute. McGee was still typing, not lifting his eyes from his screen.  
"McGee?"  
"Boss, it's top secret . I can't enter it."  
"It's not flagged or something, is it?"  
"No, I just can't access it."  
"Dammit, who is this guy?!"  
"Wait, Boss, I found something on the Internet. He has a site, called 'The Science of Deduction'." McGee's eyes went over the page. "When I've eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how mad it might seem, must be the truth," he muttered. "Genius."

He pulled it up on the big screen for everyone to see. He clicked at the forum. The first message was some strange request about a rabbit, but on the second he found a link to 'John's blog'. Apparently Doctor Watson had a blog. Thinking this might be a little more interesting and useful, because this site was only about Holmes' detective work, McGee opened it. The last entry was at March the 16th.

"Boss, I've come over this before, about a year ago. Some internet friend mailed me. Back then I thought someone was posting fiction on his blog, for others to enjoy. I didn't read it." Tony looked accusatory at him. "What?!" McGee asked.

"Who is going to interrogate Mister Holmes?" DiNozzo asked suddenly.  
"I am," Gibbs said, looking at the big screen with the green and white blog on it. You saw those much more often these days, maybe he should have another look at it later.  
Vance walked into the bullpen suddenly. "Did I hear Mister Holmes mentioned?" he asked.  
"Apparently your ears are working perfectly fine, Leon," Gibbs commented.  
"We need to talk , in my office," Vance said, walking away. Gibbs walked after him, leaving his team to themselves.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, unsure why Vance had any interest in this particular case, and then turned to McGee. "McFiction, tell us what stories this Doctor wrote down," Tony said.  
"From what I can see now, they live together," McGee answered, "John and Sherlock. Oh, and in the beginning he only wrote because his therapist said so. They seem to have gone through quite a lot of adventures and cases. The site only dates back one and a half years. This private detective has solved a whole bunch of cases from what I read."

"Now I'm curious about this guy," Tony said. "He didn't seem like the solving type to me, more the causing part. Let's go and have a look at him, we can't do anything here anyway." Ziva and McGee nodded. That man in an interrogation room, should be fun to watch, certainly since Gibbs was going to interrogate him soon!

* * *

When the three of them entered the observation room, they found the tall man slowly walking back and forth in the small room at the other side of the glass. Ziva looked at the one technical man in the room. "Has he done anything other than this since he got in?" she asked him.  
"Well, no. First he only sat there, not moving, until he jumped up to start walking like that. He asked for his violin, he obviously didn't get it," the man said, smirking, before turning back to the monitor in front of him.

They watched him for about four minutes, just pacing between the two walls, before he pulled the chair away from the table and sat down on it. He started making strange movements with his head and hands. It seemed not right.

McGee looked at Tony. "Something is wrong," he said in a low voice. "Maybe he has some kind of medical condition?"  
"I'm calling Ducky," Tony said, and got his phone to do so.  
"No," McGee said, "better call doctor Watson. He knows him better than Ducky."  
"You're right," Ziva said. "I will go get him right away."  
"I'll still calling Ducky," Tony said and started dialling.

Just then Gibbs came in. "I passed Ziva on my way in, she was hurried and didn't stop to explain. Is there something going on I should know about?" he asked. Tony just pointed to the dark haired man in the next room. Gibbs looked and didn't answer the questioning looks the others threw at him about his talk with Vance.

Ten seconds later Ziva came back in, with Doctor Watson. He first looked at the team, and then briefly at his friend.  
"Oh, he's in his Mind Palace. Don't worry about him–" he was interrupted by a "What?" from Gibbs, Tony and Ziva. McGee looked away from the detective to John, surprised.  
"That technique actually works?!" he said, surprising the others.  
"For him it does, at least. Just leave him alone until he comes out of it. He won't look at you or talk to you if you try to get him out now. It shouldn't take too long. Ah, look, he's finished." Sherlock's eyes flew open and sat back in satisfaction. He let his hands rest and took a deep breath.

John smiled at them. "I suppose you will want me to leave now," he said.  
"You are from England, aren't you?" Ducky asked. "I'm Doctor Mallard, may I join you in the conference room for a good cup of tea?"  
"Always good to talk to a colleague!" John said, before Ducky took him with him, out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and/or favoriting. You guys are great! Thanks AllThatIWant for beta-reading this, and Goldfishmind for her advise. Next up: an interrogation...


	3. Chapter 3: Interrogating

Chapter 3  
Interrogating

Gibbs turned around and walked over to the other room. "Oh, this should be good," Tony said. "Too bad we don't have any popcorn!" In the other room Gibbs sat down in the other chair and watched the man in front of him. Sherlock looked back, unconcerned.

"No one can stand the Gibbs-stare," McGee whispered. Nothing happened. After two minutes of ultimate silence Sherlock raised his hands to his favourite thinking position, against each other under his chin. He just looked at Gibbs, didn't even blink, his blue eyes moving from point to point at Gibbs face, noticing small things and deducing. The silence endured, none of them moving an inch.  
Sherlock started tapping his fingers against each other and looked away. After looking through the whole room once more, he focussed on his mirror image.

"Unbelievable, he can stand it!" Tony whispered, his face read amazement. After a total of nineteen minutes, Gibbs decided this didn't work and started to talk himself.

"So, mister Holmes, you are from England, when have you come to America?"  
"Idiots," Gibbs could just hear the man mutter, "Three days ago."  
"Why?"  
"I could say vacation, but it wasn't that. Some case my brother made me go to. It was just a four, but they wouldn't let me do it by webcam and I was a little in debt to my brother, since the business of Baskerville. So I could not get out and was forced to fly here."  
"A case?"  
"Yes, secret above your clearance, I can't tell you anything. Mister president apparently can't even trust his own secret problemsolvers to keep their mouth shut. Although John wouldn't say so, I can be very discreet, and so my brother knows, unfortunately."  
In observation mouths dropped open at this explanation.

"So the president asked you, a foreigner, to solve a case for him?" Gibbs asked, taken aback.  
"Yeah, idiot," Sherlock said.  
"I'm not an idiot!" Gibbs yelled, getting angry with this arrogant man.  
"Oh, but you are, if your own president doesn't trust you to be able to work out his little problem, which was totally not interesting!"  
"Ok, enough about that!" Gibbs took a deep breath. "So what were you doing at navy ground this morning?"  
"Taking a walk. After we solved that pretty little case, John and I thought to make a little vacation from it. At least John tried to convince me to take a small vacation. So we decided on an early morning walk to discuss what our plans are."  
"And what happened then?"

Sherlock sighted. God, what were those simple minds annoying with their questions. This would probably be over sooner if he just told him what he wanted to know. "We saw that small house standing there, with the door open, and walked past it. Then I noticed the man lying there, of course John didn't see anything in the twilight. I walked over and he came after me. I checked if he was indeed dead, although there was not much to suggest he might still be alive. John insisted upon calling the police, while I took a look around. The police send some marines to secure the area, who tried to get us away from the body, until I flashed Lestrade's badge. I continued looking around and then you guys came."  
"So you admit to have been tampering with the evidence?"  
"If you can call it that. I didn't move anything, I didn't change anything, didn't take anything. I only touched some stuff with gloves on."  
"How can we be sure you didn't do anything?"  
"Look. Observe. Ask John."

"I know enough for now," Gibbs said, while getting up. Sherlock already didn't look at him anymore when the door closed. His mind was spinning around the discovery he had made.

* * *

Ducky led Dr. John Watson to the conference room. Then he made a short trip down to get this teapot. Coming back in, he started making tea. Dr. Watson was standing in front of the window, staring at the yard downstairs.

"Ah, thanks," he said when Ducky handed him a cup.  
"No problem, as an British man in America you don't often get the chance to drink tea with someone. And of course it is always delighting to talk to a fellow countryman," Ducky said.  
John nodded. "I can understand that. So how did you end up here, with NCIS, I think it was?"  
"Well, I didn't go here at once, after I graduated from the University of Edinburgh, I've been some time in the military…"  
"Yeah? An army doctor then?"  
"Yes, well…"  
"Me too!"  
"Really? Now you mention it, I remember…

* * *

Gibbs had set his team to find out as much as possible about this Sherlock Holmes, asking McGee and Ziva to trace down their journey from them entering the airport. Tony was trying to find out where this Michael Riddle had come from and how he ended up on this Navy ground, dead as a pig. Meanwhile Gibbs went down to Ducky.

"Talk to me, Duck," he said as soon as he entered the cold white room.  
"Ah, Jethro, I knew you would turn up soon. Interesting man, this Doctor Watson. In fact…"  
"Later, Duck. What you got for me on Michael Riddle?"  
"Ah, yes. He has been telling me some interesting things," he said while walking to the body. "The bullet was still in his body, Abby has it now. It was stuck in one of the bones of his back. The bulled entered here, on the front, as you can see. He has suffered several blows to the head and chest, and his arms are covered with cuts. He has almost no defensive wounds. Gibbs, those wounds you don't get from a simple fight or an accident."  
"The man was tortured," Gibbs concluded.  
"I'm afraid so."

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone! My new year's present to all of you! My posting is far slower than I had imagined in the beginning, and it will probably stay this way, busy life. However, I'm going to keep on writing on this story, because it has to go on. I thank all the amazing people who started following this story, and special thanks to AllThatIWant for beta-reading once more. Happy new year!


	4. Chapter 4: Camera footage

Chapter 4  
Camera footage

"Boss, I just got the footage form the security camera's at the airport. You gotta see this!" McGee said.  
Everyone looked at the big screen. McGee skipped trough the tape until the two men they wanted turned up. "Abs, can you come up and lip-read?" Gibbs called her on his phone. Soon she turned up with her lab coat fluttering behind her.  
"Let me see!" she half-yelled, too much Caff-Pow making her hyper.  
McGee hit the play button and they watched John and Sherlock walking up to the luggage check. John dropped his bag at the customs first. He seemed joyful. When Sherlock's bag was checked, the policeman checking it stopped them. From here on team Gibbs saw a discussion develop, first between Sherlock and the officer, then between Sherlock and John. The second time McGee played the tape, Abby was able to translate.  
"Mister, wait a moment," she said in a fake males voice. "You have a skull in your bag!" Now she succeeded less in keeping her voice the same as before.  
The man on the screen opened Sherlock's pink suitcase.  
"You took your skull?" John seemed to yell.  
"So what?!" Sherlock said while the man dug the skull up in his suitcase. "He's my friend. Did he seriously just say that?!" Abby asked in her normal voice directly after it.  
"Your friend?" the officer said, Abby mimicking his sceptical face.  
"Yes, can't you take skull friends on the plane?"  
"Sherlock, what were you thinking? You know you can't take him on this trip!" John interrupted, obviously angry.  
"Sir, we can't let you enter with it. You'll have to leave it or book another flight."  
"Thanks, you're delaying us even further. Was that row at the tanking station not enough?" John asked. "How are you going to solve this problem, greatest detective of all?"  
"I'll give my brother a call. We are on his trip anyway." He walked out of the screen, and returned a minute later. He waited with a smirk on his face. After two minutes the officer got a call, and his expression changed dramatically. When it was finished, he waved the couple through.

When Tim stopped the tape, the team looked at each other. Finally Abby asked the question. "Who is this guy that he has connections who can do this?"  
"Who has family like that?" Tony asked. "He said brother after all."  
At this Gibbs turned and walked away without a word.  
"What's with him so suddenly?" Ziva asked quietly. She looked at the others, but they shrugged.

* * *

"Boss, I found something interesting," Tony said when Gibbs finally came back to the Bullpen. He didn't look happy.  
"What?"  
"Michael Riddle was in England until three months ago."  
"I thought you said he was an American?" Gibbs asked, now interested.  
"He is, Riddle has been there for half a year. And apparently he was planning to return shortly, he got plane tickets. This time for eight months."  
"What is he doing there?"  
"I've been trying to find that out. Maybe I will when we've gotten to his house."  
"Go, take Ziva."  
While they walked to the elevator, Gibbs sat down.  
"Something wrong, Boss?" McGee asked.  
"I want you to find this Lestrade who's ID Mr Holmes had."  
"Sure." It only took a few seconds to find his file. "Detective Inspector Gregory Lestrade. He works at Scotland Yard. Apparently he is divorced."  
"Try to get in contact with him. He might be able to help us understand Holmes."  
"On it."  
Gibbs got up again and walked to the elevator. He had a suspicion Abby might have something. But first he had to pop in to his Caff-Pow! stock.

"Hi Abs," Gibbs said. Of course the music volume was too high and she hadn't heard him come in. She spun around and lowered the sound.  
"Oh, thank you! You're the best!" she said while taking the Caff-Pow! "Ducky send me some fragments from the cuts and bruises. I also got the bullet, stuck in the man's chest. The serial number has been removed, but I found out which weapon it was fired with. It's a SIG Sauer P226. And …"  
"It's used in more military services around the world than the flashlight. I know, Abs," Gibbs finished for her. He kissed her on the cheek and left.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait, I'll try to keep it up now. The first part of this chapter was not really of importance, but I just really like to write it… I hope you liked to read it! As always, much love to my beta, AllThatIWant!


End file.
